Short Stories
by dark-night-sky
Summary: A collection of short stories I have made up in my 'spare' time. FIRST STORY Ticklish? WARNINGS: RoyEd Yaoi. Fluff.
1. Ticklish

**.Short Stories.**

**Drabble one – Ticklish.**

The Silicosis scan was approaching fast. Ed was not happy. He was not happy that he had to be checked. He was not happy that the only way he would not get checked, is if a guardian informed the nurse that he was not to be checked. He was not happy that everyone said that Roy would be best called his guardian. He was not happy that Roy found it incredibly funny and said he was to be checked. All in all, Ed was not a happy bunny. At ALL. However, he had also been told that he could do nothing about it. Turns out, Al had agreed with the Flame Alchemist that Ed should be checked. Luckily, Riza thought it was a bad idea, as the Nurse would be checking the shoulders and hips, which she couldn't possibly do. Unfortunately, she was the only one, and not her 'guardian'. Ed came to the decision, that it was all Mustangs' fault. The guy was out to get him.

Roy was amused, to say the least. However, he was also curious to why the blonde objected so much. He planned to find out. Ed outright _refused _to tell him anything. The blonde sat on the couch in the office, arms and legs folded grumpily, and a clear look of distaste on his face. Roy smiled at this, no matter how strong or grown-up the teenager tried to be, he was still always cute in the end. 'TEENAGER' Roy reminded himself. Standing, he walked to his door, Full metal immediately behind him.

"Where are you going?" He asked. The whole situation was like this, as Ed had sworn not to leave the older man alone until he said Ed didn't need a check up. Roy smirked.

"The bathroom, not going to follow me there too are you?" Ed blushed and stormed back to the chair, setting himself down again, pouting childishly. Roy had to leave the room that instant. He walked to the outside of the building, where the younger of the brothers sat, as always. Looking up, the brother couldn't help ask.

"What do you want, sir?" Roy smiled slightly.

"Why does Full metal not like Nurses so?" Al looked back to the steps. "I won't laugh, I'm just curious." The brother nodded.

"When he was smaller, Mother was worried about his height," Roy raised a fine eyebrow. "And so took him to the doctors. The doctor said he would only grow to be 5 foot. He's very embarrassed about it, though I tell him not to be." Roy looked down.

"I'd be embarrassed if I was told I'd only grow to be 5 foot. Though … I bet he just doesn't want everyone else to find out. So he doesn't want to see the nurse." Al nodded in agreement. "Still, it's for his own good." The Flame alchemist stood and strode back into the building, straight to his office. The check-ups needed doing as soon as possible. Alphonse looked after him.

"But…that's not the only reason…"

Zzz

"FULL METAL!" A few shots. Some yelling. Some diving. "You need to see the nurse!" Roy entered his study to find Riza, gun in hand, pointing at his desk. The situation didn't need explaining. Putting a hand on the woman's shoulder, he nodded/ she stepped back and put her guy away. Roy coughed. No reaction.

"Shrimp."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A NEEDLE CAN EVEN SURPASS HIM IN HEIGHT?" screeched the youngest occupant in the room. Before he knew it, he'd been scooped up into two strong arms, and was quickly being taken out of the room. When what was happening registered, he blushed hard and froze. Roy was … carrying him. When he was finally put down, he tried to run as fast as he could. However, Roy was one step ahead of him, and wrapped his arms around the boy, once again, getting a hard blush and a frozen Ed. He could've laughed if the boy wasn't so cute.

"Ed," He addressed the boy, making the blush more dominant. Roy turned him and pushed him forward. A few men where in the room, shirtless and watching the two. "The Nurse is here for your spine. Not your height." A clear round of cursing and shouting set off. Everybody saw that one coming. The nurse seemed kind. Ed took off the red coat and black shirts. Roy HAD to admire that body. The nurse put her hands on Ed's shoulders, and hips. Roy looked the boy in the face as he squeaked. He watched the boy's face carefully as the nurse turned him round and got him to bend over. She ran a hand down his smooth, well toned back. His face twisted, half in a frown, half in a smile. When her hands rested on his hips, he lost it, he laughed, in a painful and short laugh. He bit down on his lip. The nurse finished and smiled at the short boy.

"That's all." She announced. Ed grabbed his clothes and shoved them back on messily. Roy followed him, catching up as fast as he could and ran hi fingers along the boy's sides. He laughed. Hard.

"You're … _ticklish_." The elder said. Ed frowned and tried to run, only to have himself pinned to the floor, dead in a tickle attack. Tears ran down his checks as his sides started to ache. He hated the man. He hated him so much. The one on top eventually stopped, looking down into joyful golden eyes. The gap seemed to close on it's own accord, as he hadn't planned on briefly kissed a teenager. And said teenager hadn't planned on kissing some ass-wipe. And if they did, neither of them planned on Riza firing her gun and demanding that Roy took the TB shot he'd been avoiding for a good few years.

When Fullmetal heard this, he DID plan on getting his revenge.

Zzz

Kitty: my first FMA fiction. Taken from school today when I had to be checked for scoliosis … I also was afraid of being tickled, and traumatized from being take to the doctors for height deficiencies…there wasn't anything wrong with me though, but I wasn't going to grow very tall --;

Anyway, I've got chapters mapped out, and I'm going to try update as soon as possible. Reviews would be nice


	2. Artist

**.Short Stories.**

Artist

Ed was an artist. Or so he'd been told, he hadn't had the pleasure of seeing any of the boy's work as he almost never had his sketch book on him, and when he did he would hide it with a blush on his face if anyone tried to look. He'd tried everything; threats, promises, begging, the works, but nothing he did was enough to get the dirty brown book off FullMetal. He'd even come close to burning the thing, but no reaction but a funny face. Riza had seen the book, but no one would deny her anything. When he'd asked what was in the book, she refused to tell him, end of story. One day, he found the boy on the steps after a battle he'd had with someone. He sneaked over and leaned over the shoulder of the boy, when the page turned, he watched as the boy made it clear, in big letters, that he knew the older man was there. Roy sighed at the big sign saying 'YOU'RE AN ASS' and Ed smiled, satisfied that his message got through.

"I will find out what's in there, FullMetal." The Flame Alchemist declared. Edward scoffed.

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," Roy threatened. Nothing but a glare. Standing straight, the man fixed his uniform and nodded to the boy, smirking slightly. "Well then, I want you to report to the office as soon as possible. I hope with all your doodling you've still managed to get that report done." He walked off, picturing the short boy's expression. This had to be the day he got his hands on the book. It had to be. As if chance, he wasn't the only one thinking this, as Hughes was walking along with Havoc, looking for him, and a certain book.

"Have you found it yet?" Hughes asked out of curiosity. Roy shook his head, as much as it hurt his pride in admitting such a thing.

"I say we steel it. When he's not ready, attack and take the thing off him." Havoc had a plan; it was just executing it that worried Roy. How were they supposed to separate a baby from a blanket? Hughes seemed to like the idea though.

"Well, he still has to give me a report, we could try then," Roy suggested. Havoc and Hughes nodded, chattering about the plan. "So I'll be off. Come by soon." And with that, he strode further into the building. _Today _he promised _today I will see that book of yours. _

Zzz

Edward hated him. Really. He wasn't in denial like his brother said he was, because he knew hate from anything else, and ooh did he HATE him. He teased him. He was generally mean to him. He couldn't keep his nose out of other peoples business, and is he thought for one _second_ he could get this book off him, he had another thing coming. The door to the office flew open and slammed into the wall. His report was neatly tucked into a certain, dirty, scrappy, brownish book. It wasn't that big, but he could draw in it. Riza was the only one to see in it, and she found it quite sweet. Colonel wasn't going to get his dirty hands onto it though. No way would Ed do anything so stupid. Of course, he knew that the Colonel wasn't the only one who wanted to see it. He wasn't stupid; the others showed obvious interest in the thing. This made Ed slightly mad. Striding over to the Colonel's desk, he took out the report, slammed it down, and went to sit on the chair which he was very used to.

"Is this it FullMetal?" Edward twitched. "You know, I heard of a bit of disruption in one town, they don't really know what it was though, as they called it some form of 'magic'. You wouldn't happen to know what it was about, would you?" Edward twitched again. "Well, you know how bad it would be if I didn't get a report on that either, just for reference, you know."

"Of course, I'm so sorry sir, how could I be so stupid! I should go do it now. Oh, while I'm at it, would you like anything else, you know I just_ live _to serve you, sir!" Was the sarcastic reply. Roy grinned.

"Well I _am _hungry; you wouldn't know how to cook, would you…shrimp." Roy grinned even more as the smaller boy forgot about his art book and shouted something about being short, then storming out the room. Standing, the Flame Alchemist walked over to the chair and picked up the flimsy book. Opening it, he saw speechless as to what was on the first page. It was obviously a ruff sketch, though it was still astounding. It was of Alphonse as a boy, Winry beside him. Turning the page, he was even more surprised to see a ruff sketch of himself. Turning a few more pages, not one of them contained anyone but him, Colonel Roy Mustang. He blushed as they started to get better, more detailed, and the last two or three…slightly more graphic. He knew Edward had seen him training, but he didn't see the boy drawing in the book at the time. He obviously had a talent at this. Hughes came into the room, a small picture in his hand, exclaiming to two people behind him how cute it was. Roy sat on the book. Riza wasn't fooled. Hughes was too busy to notice anything, and Havoc didn't say anything if he did notice.

"Colonel, what are you hiding?" She asked. Roy shook his head. When he heard the safety of the woman's gun click, he changed his mind, and pulled up the all-too familiar book for the three of them to see. Havoc's cigarette fell out of his mouth, Hughes dropped his baby picture, and Riza's gun lowered. "How…how did you." She started, un-able to finish.

"He left it here. So I picked it up and…well, you know, I WAS curious," Riza's gun was back up. "Don't worry! I'm going to return it! And besides, it's not like there's much in here," He opened up the first page. "See, just pictures of his friends. Incredible isn't it? The rest are basically the same." He covered as the other two men in the room stared at it. Riza looked at him curiously, and he just winked.

"Wow! He is an Artist!" They exclaimed. Everyone turned as the door opened slightly, and a blonde head popped shyly round the corner. "Ed! This is amazing! Alphonse and Winry, no?" Havoc asked. The blonde came fully into the room, red in the face and very suspicious.

"Err…yea…I drew it a while ago," He said, chancing his look, he glanced at the Flame Alchemist, only to blush more at the look he received. "Umm…Can I talk to the Colonel for a minute? I need to … umm… go over that, err…last r-report. Yea, that one." He covered, failing miserably to sound like he knew what he was doing. Havoc nodded, grinning and patted the young state alchemist on the shoulder. Hughes put an arm round his shoulder enthusiastically.

"You should draw my family sometime, my daughter's adorably you know!" He said, before marching out the room. Riza smiled and nodded, following the men. Edward caught a glimpse of the only other person in the room, before clearing his throat and marching as confidently as he could over to the Colonel.

"Sir, I believe you have something that is _mine_." He stressed. This wasn't going very well, Roy had sat down and was flicking through the pages again. Edward did not like this situation at _all_.

"No need for the formalities _Edward_," He purred. After a while of flicking, taking his sweet time and torturing the shorter boy, he slid the book along the table, purposely opened on the last page. "Maes and Jean were right you know, you are an exquisite artist. I especially like this one, though the proportions might be a tad wrong at the low half," Edward couldn't have got any redder, and couldn't have glowed and brighter. Roy stood, walking round to the other side of his desk. Edward stood completely still. "You know," The FullMetal Alchemist squeaked as he was turned round to face his superior. Mustang was amused as the elder Elric turned at least twenty different shades of red and pink when his gloved finger slid round up his neck, to the end of the tanned chin, pushing the beautiful face up. "I could _never _deny you some help if you wanted. However, I'd want something in return. Equivalent trade after all."

Zzz

Kitty: I just love embarrassing Ed! It's so cute! XD anyway, was this one up quickly enough for you, ha ha haa

Reviews are ALWAYS welcome, and if you have anything to correct, go ahead!

Nice reviews – cookies

CONSTRUCTIVE criticism – two cookies

Flames – no cookies, and a sickly sweet reply

Ciao!

Kitty-cat


	3. Reports

**.Short Stories.**

Reports 

Reports suck. Mustang sucks. Life in general sucks. Especially the first two things though. Breaking auto-mail sucks badly. Mustang sucks. Missions are pretty suck-ish. Things that don't work properly suck a lot…and Mustang didn't work properly, so he sucked a lot. Riza's gun sucked. Man, did that woman know how to shoot! Right now, he was stood at Mustang's desk, frowning, and looking generally moody as the Coronal nattered on about all the bad things he'd done, as he did.

"Oh, Full Metal? I thought you always gave an oral report too, you know, the one where you spoke in that annoying voice of yours and complained?" Ed slammed his fists on the table, Riza flinched slightly, however, the other man in the room smirked.

"You want an oral? I'll give you an oral! I lost BOTH my arm and leg! Had to go ALL the way back to Winry's to get it fixed, being CARRIED the WHOLE time! It was boring, lots of fighting! It endangered Al! You know what! I don't see why you can't send someone _else _are you actually _trying_ to get me killed, huh? Cause if you are, you're doing a damned good job at it!" Edward started failing his arms in his speech, giving it a bit more emphasis. Roy's smirk grew wider. "You know, you're _so painfully _annoying! It's like trying to talk to a brick wall or something! An annoying one at that, which can only give sarcastic comments!"

"Walls don't talk at all Edward." The boy didn't notice the use of his name.

"See! ANNOYING much? I think so! You know, it's just so – wait … what did you just call me?" The Flame Alchemist stood, walking round to face the smaller one.

"Edward," said Roy, as if he said it everyday. "Can I not call you Edward? Can I call you Ed?" The auto-mail user blushed and looked down, shifting his gaze to anywhere and everywhere except his superior's face.

"I…guess…it just shocked me," Roy took a step further, so that their bodies where almost against ever other. "N-Nani!" Roy grinned.

"Was that a, yes I can call you Edward, or a yes I can call you…" He bent down to purr in the blonde's ear. "Ed?" The said boy glowed brightly as his face throbbed and heated up.

"I…I don't mind…Cornel." Mustang reached up and brushed some bangs out of the boy's face.

"Please, it's _Roy_." He breathed huskily. He was rewarded with a large gulp.

"Y-Yes R-R…Roy." The man turned the golden eyed teen's face to his own.

"You know, I like the way that sounds," He bent down further and licked along the tanned jaw, owner of tanned jaw gasping in surprise. Roy's head shot upwards and Riza coughed. Ed didn't do anything, his whole body froze and his face turned 40 shades darker. "Riza? I'm kinda busy right now, do you mind?"

"Sir! You have lots of paperwork! If you don't mind, I _am _here to make sure you do it." Roy let out a deep sigh. Slumping slightly, he turned to Edward with a lustful glint in his eyes. The boy's expression was priceless. Pale lips skimmed rosy ones, and then a gloved finger tapped the red nose.

"We'll continue this later, at my place maybe?" Ed tried to nod, failing miserably. "Catch you later, dismissed." The stiff boy made his way out the room. Roy grinned, pleased with himself…until he barely missed a gun shot. "RIGHT! PAPERWORK!"

Zzz

Al looked curiously at his big brother. He was getting ready to go out, at this time of the night? Where would he possibly go?

"Right Al, I might be back late tonight, so don't bother waiting for me." Al blinked.

"Where are you going?" Edward blushed. "Are you ok? You're not in trouble are you? You better not be going to some girl's house!" Ed grinned at that one and stood, waving the questions off.

"No, I'm not going to a girl's house, you should know me better, well, I'm off." And, before anymore questions could be fired, he ran off.

However, when he got back at about five in the morning, limping and looking generally grumpy, the only thing Al could get out of the short boy was something about a 'Stupid bastard'.

Zzz

Kitty: he he hee, I liked that one! Even if it was short! Please review!

Nice review – cookie

C+C two cookies

FLAMES nothing … I like being sarcastic though –laughs-

Ciao


	4. Short and Smexy

**.Short Stories. **

Small and Smexy

What does everyone do on their eighteenth birthday? The first day they can legally drink. Why, they drink of course! Edward Elric was no different to any other eighteen year old. He hadn't drunk before, as he was generally and surprisingly well behaved. However, this did not mean he could stop himself from getting drunk, especially when your closest friends where about thirty, and liked to shove shots down our throat. What were the chances he wouldn't get drunks anyway, so might as well accept it.

Oh yes, tomorrow morning was going to be one _hell _of an after math.

Of course, he knew this, but what can you do? All of them were trying to get him drunk. Minus Winry, she didn't seem to like the idea, though in Ed's eyes, she was kinda boring. Alphonse was in a nice, human body, thanks to his big brother, and everyone started to find how mean he could be, when it came to his brother. Lets go to the early hours of the night, when everyone was sober, and they'd only had a few drinks.

"Come on big brother! It's your special day!" Al whined slightly. "When I'm eighteen, I'm sure you'll do the same thing!" He reminded. Ed winced slightly, sinking into his seat.

"That's not the point Al; most people do stupid things when they're drunk. I'm not taking the chance. I'm not going to get drunk." Winry nodded, agreeing with the older one.

"He's right Al! I'm sure he also wants to keep his liver!" Al was glad when Havoc and Mustang came over, they'd support him!

"Come on big brother! Just this once!" He pleaded, the older, yet smaller, or the two looked away. "I'll blackmail you." Ed turned to his little brother suspiciously.

"You wouldn't _dare_." He said. Alphonse smirked evilly.

"Oh? Try me," He waved the two older men he'd seen earlier over. "Hey guys, I have something I need to tell you! I know who brother likes!" He shouted, Havoc dragged his superior over, telling him something with a giant smile. Edward pounced on his brother.

"Don't you dare! How'd you know anyway?" Alphonse laughed.

"Cause, it's been the same from the past three years, and if you think I don't hear what you practically _scream _in you dreams, you're deadly wrong." Edward twitched. Now he's eighteen, would that stop? Sitting back properly in his own chair, he sighed in defeat, just as the two older men came over.

"Fine. You win." Edward said and ordered another drink. Havoc tapped Al on the shoulder with a face full of question. Al shook his head.

"I blackmailed brother into having another drink, that's all." He said making Havoc grin and throw an arm round the smaller one's shoulder; they started talking about something Edward didn't want anything to do with. Winry looked at him curiously, and Roy leaned against his chair. Brilliant. Bloody well brilliant.

"Don't drink too much, who'll take you home … chibi." Edward twitched. Bastard, who was he calling short? Edward wasn't that short anymore. Ok, so he was, and now he was eighteen with a super height of 5'2, he probably wasn't going to grow anymore. Neither was the other though.

"Who are you calling chibi, ass?" He shot back. At least his temper had calmed down in the past few years, though not too much. Nothing had really changed. Roy put a fist on his head and rubbed, causing the blonde hair to mess.

"Who are you calling ass, _baka chibi,_" Edward growled and grabbed the man's hand stopping it and pulling it down slightly. They glared at each other. Winry sighed, the two may be closer, but they didn't act that differently. "Anyway, happy Birthday. Have a nice night, get drunk, embarrass yourself, and get ready for me to blackmail you." Edward downed the drink in front of him, feeling it rush to his head.

"Stuff you Mustang. I am not going to get drunk." Roy turned to Al, who smiled at him.

"Who was it he liked again?"

"Ah yes, he liked-" Al fell back as Edward pounced on him again.

Zzz

Of course, I have yet to hear of someone not getting drunk on their eighteenth, especially when your brother is threatening to tell the military who you like. So, as expected, Ed found himself in a very strange mood after his eighth drink. For a short boy who had never had a drink before, he sure had a strong alcohol tolerance. Alphonse was also slightly tipsy, and swore he had nothing to do with the sudden disappearances of Ed's ninth and fifth drinks, and certainly wouldn't _dream _of taking anyone else's drinks! Roy was very amused. He was intelligent, well, relatively intelligent and had not had enough drinks to make him too drunk. He was tipsy though. Very tipsy. Extremely tipsy. His friends could be as bad as the younger of the two brothers though. He felt like they were planning something. Something _evil_, so evil that it was evil. Yes, that was his theory. Ok, so he was drunk, he'll admit it, but he had a habit of remembering what happens when he's drunk. It goes like this …

If he wakes up out in the street, he was very gloomy and anti-social.

If he wakes up in someone else's house, his friend was kind enough to take him there.

If he wakes up, and he's not alone in bed, he got laid.

If he wakes up, and he is alone in bed, consider that to be one more person he couldn't get.

The last one rarely happened, it was normally a case of the second or third. His friends were nice enough, and he was charming. He did have one incident where he woke up on the office sofa, and a nice big black eye, and what felt like a bullet shot in his leg. Riza was not to be messed with, in anyway, shape, or form. So, out of all the people in the room, he had chosen his target, and as said target was merrily drunk, it would make things a lot easier. He walked over to the bar, where the three youngest members of the room where seated, and wrapped his arms around one in particular. Alphonse. No, he was not crazy, and no, he did not like the youngest, he liked the oldest, but this was part of his plan.

Step one – make target jealous.

"W-what?" Squeaked the youngest Elric, completely baffled by Roy's choice. The Flame Alchemist smirked at the look on the three children's faces. Well, two children and one 'young adult'. Al was stiff and blushing slightly. Winry was in a state of shock and slight jealousy. Ed's face was priceless. His cheeks were bright pink, his mouth was slightly open, and his glazed eyes were wide. "What are y-you doing?" Al stuttered. Roy bent down and whispered in his ear.

"I'm after your brother; help me out a little, would you?" Al nodded at the words and lent back slightly. Edward got even redder. Standing, the shortest of the group stood and yanked them apart, dragging Roy to his own seat, forcing him to sit, and the sitting on his elder's lap. "What's wrong _birthday boy_, not _jealous _are you?" Edward turned so that he straddled the man and rested his forehead against the paler one.

"Ass," Roy blinked. "Ass, good for nothing, stupid, mean, idiotic ass. I hate you." Roy rose a fine eyebrow, before grinning.

"I love you too," He teased. Edward glared. "But speaking of ass…" Roy let a gloved hand travel to his targets' backside. Edward growled and blushed slightly. A few people had started watching the two, in utter amusement, or for some who didn't know them too well, utter confusion. Of course, those who hung around the two everyday knew of the constant flirting and attraction, and the one who was 'lucky' enough to share an apartment with his dear brother was sick of being woke almost every night by the name of the dear brother's crushes name ringing out through the whole place. He was kind of glad he'd been a suit of armour for this reason; his brother still didn't know who he liked. Still, the suit thing was good and gone.

"What do you think your doing?" Edward asked. Winry had left at this point; she would rather talk to the gun freak than watch her childhood friend getting groped. Roy smiled.

"I like the feel of leather, and seeing as your pants are leather, I thought I would see what they felt like." Pathetic, but who cares.

"Liar!" Roy sighed.

"Ok, you caught me; I may like the feeling of leather, but the feeling of leather on your ass rocks." He didn't expect the next move to come from the blonde. He suddenly felt the eighteen year olds lips on his neck, sucking away. Moaning, he managed to speak a few words. "What you…doing?" Edward looked up and stopped to speak.

"I like the taste of your neck. What's wrong, not going _shy _on me, are you?" Roy had two choices, burn the idiot for calling him shy, or molests him on the spot. The second one sounded much nicer. At this point, Alphonse had left; he's rather be a little social butterfly than watch his brother make out with another guy. By the end of the night, Edward had almost fallen asleep, and Roy was happily chatting with some guy. As people left, they wished Ed a happy birthday, and left. Winry, who had decided to spend the night at her new found friend's house, dismantling guns and other things, decided to leave. Al figured that now would be the best time to end the party.

"What's wrong Edo?" Roy asked, said Alchemist was glaring at him.

"You'd rather talk to some old freak than make-out. Making-out is so much more fun." Roy was guessing that this was brought with the fact all the higher ranks, and older people, had decided to come and talk to him almost every time the drunken pair had started to do anything that could turn out badly.

"No. I agree, making-out is much more fun, but I know something that's better…" Edward looked interested. "But, we'd have to go to your place; my place is a mess right now."

Zzz

Ed woke the next morning, and everything hurt. Hid head was banging, and his ass felt very sore. He couldn't remember much, but he knew something along the lines of being blackmailed, and not going to sleep on his lonesome. Al was knocking on the door. He grunted something of a 'come in' and sat up, making the banging worse, as his little brother came in the room.

"Are you ok brother? You had a rough night."

"What happened? I don't remember anything! I blame you for whatever it was," Al's explanation didn't go down well. "I did WHAT with WHO?" He yelled, before noticing that it only made his headache worse.

"Brother! Come, you have to go to the office! You'll be dead if you're late!" Al said, trying to change the subject.

Edward, reluctantly, nodded, and decided to face the consequences of his horrid night.

Zzz

So much paperwork…So much banging…no, wait, that was his headache. In face, it might have something to do with Riza firing her gun every time he fell asleep on his work….either way…

Edward gingerly opened the door, peaking round. Riza…Winry…Havoc…Roy…looks like many people suffered a headache this morning, as even Riza was rubbing her head slightly. The three looked to the door. Havoc had a knowing grin on his face, Riza looked _very _sympathetic, and Roy…looked like he owned the world. This was not from him opening the door, they only actually noticed him when he started walking into the room…well, limping into the room. His entire bottom half hurt; badly. Winry ran over to him, from her position on the couch, making sure he was ok, helping him walk to his commander's desk.

"So, FullMetal. Did you have a nice birthday?" Roy asked, like nothing had happened. Edward glared nastily. "Well?"

"I don't know. I don't remember." Roy smirked.

"Oh? You must've gotten drunk, I can't blame you though, I did the same thing on my eighteenth…but, I didn't wake up limping, why is that?" Edward's glare got darker. Roy's smile got wider.

"I don't think I need to explain something you already know." Came the icy reply. Roy nodded.

"I guess you're right. Personally, I know _I _had an _excellent _time. I know who to thank, no?" The two had a staring contest. Roy sighed and shook his head.

"What?"

"Don't be like that Edo-kun…though I have to say, you do scream like a girl.

For the rest of the day, Ed had a limp. For the rest of the week, Roy had a black eye.

Zzz

Kitty: that was longer than expected…hope you don't mind!

Review!

Ciao!


	5. Date

**.Short Stories.**

Date

Edward was bored, with no money, and no food. Ok, he had money, he just didn't want to spend it all on that nice big fancy restaurant he wanted to go to. Here was the plan; he would go into the office, as usual, with his report, and say something along the lines of 'you all look bored, shall we play a game?' None his friends had ever _played_ cards with him, so none of them will have known of his brilliant 'luck', which Al _insisted_ was actually cheating. So, here he was, outside the office. He opened the door, everything seemed normal, everyone looked bored and…well…bored. He strode to the desk in his usual manner and slammed the paper work down onto the table. The bastard who called himself 'the almighty FLAME ALCHEMIST' was, as usual, sat scribbling things and playing with his pencil. He looked up at Ed for a moment, and then took the report.

"This it?" Roy started reading it. "Right, very vague, especially from what I heard happened. You know, you aught to be more observant when you go to places." Yes everything was, unfortunately, as usual.

"ANYWAY! I'm kind of bored right now, so, I was wondering if anyone wanted to play a game." It was a statement. Not a question. Havoc agreed, as did Breda and Riza. Ed grinned and turned to Mustang, who reluctantly agreed. Ed nodded and dumped some cards on the table, shuffling them up and pulling a chair up to Mustang's desk. The other three who agreed to play came round and looked at the mess.

"We're not going to play go fish, are we?" Havoc asked. Ed twitched.

"NO! We're not playing go fish! It's a random game, Al and I play it. A set number of cards keep you in the game, and you have to get one of these cards each time, or you'll be out. First person out has to take the last person out on a date." Roy looked at the blonde boy curiously.

"So why do you and Al play it?" These people were stupid in Ed's eyes.

"With us, the person who is being taken on the date gets to chose where to go. We can never decide other wise," Ah, brotherly love! "Numbers 2, 7, and picture cards keep you in. you pick seven cards each go, if two people go out on the first round, they get to stay in. Understand?" He got four nods. Well, three, but that was because Mustang wanted to be awkward. Each of the five picked out seven cards. They all laid them down flat. No one was out.

They repeated this three times, as at one point neither Riza nor Breda got any of the numbered cards. On the third time round, they laid them flat and The Flame Alchemist sighed in defeat.

"I'm out," They looked at the seven cards. Not one was right. Ed's grin widened slightly. Getting a free date was brilliant, getting a free date with the hottest guy in the room was even better. Even if he was an annoying, teasing, annoying, mean bastard. Ed shuffled the set cards in front of him. Two more times round, and Breda was out. After a few more goes, Ed was the last person in, with a nice big grin to support. Roy sighed again and stood, walking round and pulling the short boy out the room, with a few protests. "Well, we're off, bye!" Ed looked at him suspiciously.

"You seemed in a hurry." He pointed out. Something was wrong about this situation.

"I'd do anything to get out of paperwork. Even if it means paying for someone's food." Ed tucked his hands behind his back.

"And movies! I want to go to the movies too," A sweat-drop trailed down Roy's head. He should've known. "The restaurant I want to go to is really nice! You know the new Chinese one?" Roy could see this was going to cost him. A lot.

"You seem to have a plan organized. You didn't _cheat _did you?" Ed ignored the question and ran ahead.

"Come on! Stop being slow, old man!" This was going to be one hell of a day.

Zzz

Ed happily stood outside of the theater, humming away. Roy was beside him, looking at the advert for the movie he wanted to see. He wasn't impressed. Well, he was glad they weren't going to see some childish movie, but this wasn't all that much better.

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"You want me to actually _pay _to go see that?"

"Yup."

"Please tell me this is one of your sick jokes."

"Nope."

Roy sighed. This was getting him nowhere. "But Pride and Prejudice? Come _on _Ed, aren't you the Full Metal Alchemist? The boy who's seen what even Adults can't see? The _adventurous _Alchemist? I can think of millions of titles for you, and none would make you think someone like _you_ would go see something like _that._" Edward stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I don't care. All the more reason to prove them wrong."

"You go buy tickets," Rd mumbled something under his breath. "What?"

"It's a 15." Roy stared at the boy for a few moments.

"You're fifteen, aren't you," A nod. Roy handed him his wallet. "Off you go then. I'm not buying them." He walked in with the boy, and watched as he walked to the counter. There was a little conversation between the girl at the counter and the blonde boy. Neither looked impressed. Ed pointed at Roy, who was then not impressed. The girl said something else, which made Ed even madder and bark something back, in which she blushed slightly, and turned away with a snide remark. Edward stormed over to Roy, giving him the wallet back.

"You go." Roy was bewildered.

"Why can't you? You think I want to buy tickets to some romance film?" Ed growled and glared nastily at his date. "Tell me why you can't, and I'll go."

"I'm…not…old enough." Roy smirked.

"You mean you're not _tall _enough. You're _old _enough, just not _tall _enough." He said, dragging his speech. He received a swift auto-mail in his head. "Ok! I'll go!" And so, he walked over to the same lady, who was looking at him curiously.

"Can I…help you?" She asked, obviously not believing that the two Alchemists were out together.

"Two to Pride and Prejudice, please." She blushed and printed the tickets and such.

"Sorry, I mistook your boyfriend for a fourteen year old. It won't happen again." Roy blushed heavily.

"B-b…_boyfriend_?" She looked at him a smiled.

"Well yes, he did tell me, he said about how you two were out on a date, and you wanted to watch this movie. I have to say; whoever picked it knows what kind of thing to go see on a date! I'm impressed!" She gave him the tickets, and took the money he already had out. "Thank you! Have a nice time." She winked at the last part. Roy walked over to his 'boyfriend' with a fixed look in his eyes.

"Edward." Not being used to being addressed like this, it took the boy a moment to answer. Oh shit he was in trouble.

"Roy." He answered with the same tone. Roy bent down to be face to face with the young State Alchemist, who in turn, blushed a horrid colour and lent back slightly.

"So, you want this to be an official 'date' now, because that's what it sounded like when the lady was talking to me." Ed's blush hardened.

"WHAT! What did she say! She's probably jumping to conclusions! You know girls these days! Ha ha ha!" Edward rubbed the back of his neck. Roy took the boys hand and dragged him to the right movie room. "Hey! Let go!"

Zzz

Ed was feeling slightly awkward after the movie. Roy had treated it like a real date. The man's arm had been around his shoulder, and still was. They'd shared popcorn; Rot had fed the younger one popcorn. Roy almost fell asleep on Ed's shoulder, and the boy took the chance to rest his own head for a while. Ed was feeling slightly awkward. Not that he didn't _mind _just that he…didn't expect it.

"So, now where?" Roy purred. Ed was feeling slightly hot.

"That restaurant I was telling you about," He may have been feeling awkward, but the old bastard wasn't going to get all the fun. Ed grabbed the gloved hand in his own, and pulled his date, making him run along with him. "Come on old bastard! Stop going slowly!"

Zzz

Ed ordered a lot of food. Ed ordered a lot of _expensive _food. Roy did not have much money left after that. They were now on their way back to the office, where this whole mess started, hand in hand. It was sweet when you looked at it, though it could be classified as illegal. Ed had wrapped his arm around his elder's, who held the hand of the very same arm. They were very cute. As they walked the steps to the main central building, the occasional Alchemist would give them strange looks. The Flame Alchemist and The Full Metal Alchemist _were _holding hands after all. Some of the people, would smile or grin at them, one or two ruffled Ed's hair, maybe even one of them said 'Congratulations' to the shortest, making the boy blush in turn. It was weird; in Mustang's eyes anyway.

"Here we are." He declared, opening the door and striding in, the boy's arm still connected with his. Freeman and Riza seemed to be the only people in the room. Freeman blushed slightly, seeing the teo holding hands. Riza looked…shocked?

"Sir. You still have lots of work to do." She announced, still looking slightly bewildered. Roy was smirking slightly, obviously proud of himself, and the elder Elric brother had one of the biggest, goofiest grins she'd ever seen. Roy turned to the youngest occupant in the room and leaned down so they were eye to eye.

"I had a great time. Thanks for that." Edward nodded, gins still in place.

"Can I have one more thing?" Roy cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Ed leant down, and forward.

The other two in the room blushed and turned.

"You call that love?"

"I call that illegal."

Zzz

Kitty: last two lines taken from an Avatar

Hurray avatar-ness

I'm obsessive…

ANYWAY!

Review!

Ciao .


End file.
